


The Darkness

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic on Jack and death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Some people believe that when you die you see a light, others don’t, many have different believes, but only one person really knew. Jack Harkness knew what it was like to die, with the amount of times he’d died in his life it would be hard not to, and he knew what death was. Darkness, that’s all there was, a never ending darkness that was inescapable to many, except really for him. He was the only person who really knew what death was, and the only person to ever fully escape death. The curse of immortality, to be constantly subjected to the darkness in which no light could be turned on to soothe the fears, nothing existed in death except the dark.


End file.
